looking for a beta
by ElleK
Summary: Preliminary title: Oh shut up, will you just let me help you. Years after the War Severus still teaches at Hogwarts. He's became softer but is just as snarky as ever. And independent. Can he let others help him when he needs to?


**AN**

I'm looking for a beta to this story. I plan it to be 3 or 4 chapters long, ca 8k words.

PS. I own nothing, I'm just borrowing Severus and O'Hara for the moment beeing.

_Years after the War Severus still teaches at Hogwarts. He's become softer but is just as snarky as ever. And independent. Can he let others help him when he needs to?_

**CHAPTER ONE: One step, two step, stop.**

It started in the morning, already when he sat at his bed reaching down to pull on his black cashmere socks. It was just a small twinge at the lower left of his back that reminded him he was not in his thirties anymore. _Well, that's nevertheless a low price payed for winning the war and sustaining numerous crutiatus_, he reminded himself. _Happy birthday Severus, you are getting older and you can't deny it._

Severus had remained at Hogwarts after the war. He still believed in his well rehearsed teaching methods, keeping the students on the edge with his matter-of-fact remarks and threats of deducting points and giving detentions. But those who knew him from before knew he'd gotten softer. It wasn't the way he acted, nor was it the way he talked but something had changed. Maybe it was just temporary, but the staff found him more tolerable these days. And this very day was his birthday. His forty-third to be precise.

How he dreaded this day. Meeting the rest of the staff, putting up with their best wishes and hugs. Pretending to be happy for gifts he didn't know what to do with or where to stow away. It wasn't an empty act for appearances and good staff relations. He knew that, but even though they really meant to wish him a happy birthday he cringed at the very thought being in the lime light, having to blow out the skew candles on a pathetic home made cake plastered with way-too-sweet frosting. _The candles are probably pink and sky blue if Luna and Hermione get their saying,_ he mused. _And the frosting will be bright yellow for good measure. _The very thought of that cake on an empty stomach made him skip the staff room, summoning his personal house elf for a decent breakfast.

"Rose!"

The small elf, wearing a silk pillowcase with a tiny flower pattern appeared with a pop. "What can Rose get master?"

Turning around to address the elf made his back twinge again, in the very same spot. "Breakfast. The usual," he said in a more then necessary commanding fashion.

Rose disappeared only to pop back with a tray with a cup of black coffee, a plate with fresh fruit cut in slices and a copy of the Daily Prophet. And a vial containing a blue-greyish liquid.

"I didn't ask for a potion Rose."

"Master needs a potion, master is in pain."

That annoying little elf knew him too well and somehow it bothered him. _Telling me how I am and what to do, the elves are getting cheekier by the days,_ Severus sighed inwardly. "Just put it on the table and leave."

"Yes master." And the elf disappeared for the second time.

Maybe he was to harsh with the elf. Maybe it was because of waking up with a stiff back or maybe it was just because the little creature seemed to care. Not knowing why people, and now the small creatures supposed to strictly do as said, seemed to care bothered him. He had not been the one to establish friendly relationships so what was there for them to win?

He had his coffee, some of the fruit and then went from the table to fetch his best black hand woven robes (it was his birthday after all) and leave for a double hour potions class with second year Gryffindors. Out of sheer stubbornness he left the potion standing at the tray. _It's not necessary,_ he told himself. _And should you need one you can always have Rose bring it later, _he thought feeling the low of his back tightening when walking towards the door leading straight into the potions classroom.

It was still another thirty minutes before the students would start to drop in. _Some will be late, of course, _he mentally sneered. _And for each one I'll take five points. Not that they would care too much._ He'd made an habit of coming early, reviewing the teaching plan for the day and going over the storage to see if anything would have to be refilled. He was just about to pull out his notebook with the plans for today as he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." Upon seeing the Scottish headmaster coming trough the door he stood up and immediately regretted doing so. For a fraction of a second a pained expression flew over his face, but it was long gone before Minerva had the chance to see it. Or at least he thought so.

"Severus," The scottish principal greeted him standing upon his dark mahogany desk. "Is everything all right?"

"Minerva," he greeted, not caring to answer her question. "Was there anything you wanted?"

"I merely came to tell you to be present in the staff room for tea this afternoon, Miss Lovegood made you a cake." Mc Gonagall eyed Severus who now were standing slightly hunched forward, with both hands on the desk for support.

"I don't celebrate birthdays, if I must remind you."

"It wasn't a question, you will come." Mc Gonagall turned and started to walk towards the door. "And do get something for the pain, bad posture doesn't become you."

The first half of the double hour had been awful. Not wanting to sit down at his desk, risking to humiliate himself in front of the students when struggling to stand up again he settled for pacing around in the classroom and inspecting each and every student's brew standing just behind their backs breathing down their necks and giving snide remarks on just about anything that was not 100 per cent perfect. _They need to learn to keep focus, no matter what is going on around them and their cauldrons,_ Severus thought, trying to justify his somewhat intimidating behavior. Besides, walking around bothered him less as his back muscles started to tense as soon as he stood still for more than a couple of seconds.

Of course most of the Hufflepuffs got nervous being that closely watched and in the end of the first half ha had scruogified all cauldrons but two demanding that they all started over again. From scratch.

"Miss McGavin and Miss Glennie you're dismissed and know you're the only ones who did not loose points for Hufflepuff today," Severus said still pacing around the desks. "As for the rest of you dunderheads, you may take a five minute break and be back at exactly ten o' clock to re-do your assignment." Severus was now moving around with a slight limp, favoring his left side as every other step he took shoot a bolt of pain up his back. "Those of you coming back late and those of you not succeeding to produce a satisfactory result can expect a two hour detention writing lines…" Talking in a dangerous low voice Severus turned around facing the whole student body "…the rest of the evenings this week."

"But professor," the Willis-Frey boy complained.

"Mr Willis-Frey, you may leave and come back for detention tonight seven pm sharp," Severus said not bothering to look back while walking towards the door leading to his private quarters. "The resy of you are dismissed. Do. Not. Come. Back. Late."

"Rose!" Severus screamed as soon as the doors to the classroom closed. It didn't take a second before she appeared carrying a tray with a black cup of coffee and a vial with the very same kind of potion he had seen at breakfast.

"Your coffee, master." Rose placed the tray at the very same ornamented oak table as before and dissapeared before he even had a chance to tell her off for her cheek bringing the potion he never requested. He was, however, grateful that his elf knew his habits so well he didn't have to waste time requesting coffee for the humpteenth time this semester.

The five minutes passed way too fast. Pacing around in the sitting room, drinking coffee and swearing and cussing the incompetent second year Hufflepuffs. Just as he was about to go back to the classroom the way-too-cheery sound of a house elf popping in was heard. _I'm sure Albus has charmed their apparation, there's no way they beed to sound so happy and cheerful,_ Severus mused.

"The headmaster wants to see you in her office and says it is urgent," Peppy, McGonagalls personal elf declared. "She's sending Mr Longbottom to supervise the students while you're away."

_This better be bloody important,_ Severus thought stepping into the floo, _or I have her Scottish arse apparated all the way to the Highlands._

"Minerva," Severus greeted sour faced limping out of the floo. "This better be an urgent matte. I have more than a handful Hufflepuffs soon to blow up my classroom with their imbecille brewing skills should you not let me return to the lesson immedeatley."

"Now Severus," McGonnagall said approaching him putting her hand on his shoulder. The extra load, albeit light, made the left side of his lower back to spasm. "Deducting points, scaring students and threatening with detention just because you're in a foul mood is not Hogwarts' standard."

McGonagall steered him towards s chair opposite her desk and he took a breath with every step, barely able to conceal the pain. One step, two step, stop. A hiss of pain and his left leg gave out making him stumble forwards, just able to reach the back lean of the old sturdy chair to prevent himself from crashing into McGonagalls desk.

"Sit down," the headmistress demanded, placing her hands at his elbows ready to guide him down on the chair.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Drops of sweat had formed at Severus' forehead. Still holding on to the wooden chair he pushed himself in an upright position.

"Very well then," McGonagall waved her wand in a stringent half bow, conjuring a vial on her desk. "You're in pain," she stated matter of factly. She was a non-nonsense woman and knew Severus wouldn't do well with too much cooing and concerned gazes. "Healer O'Hara will flo in shortly. I have to go back teaching and you will wait for her here. I'll know if you leave my office before seeing her and doing so will earn you one month's suspension. Off Hogwarts grounds."

Severus had no where else to go and she new that. As if he would have been able to, barely managing to stand on his own. Internally smirking at her genius set up she apparated out of the office without saying another word.

_Bloody dictator witch, _Severus thought downing the potion as soon McGonagall was out of sight. _Disqualifying my teaching methods, threatening with suspension and prisoning me in her office. She has just earned herself a written complaint at the wiz-teach union._

The potion, a muscle relaxant, took effect almost immediately. _Apparently there is some brains behind the thick skull of her's,_ Severus thought very well knowing a plain pain potion would have done none but reliving the symptoms, not the cause, for an hour or two.

Severus made his way across the room to the sofa in the other corner of the room, from where he would have a view at the flo waiting for the healer O'what's-her-name. Not that he did care; not that he did need her.

Collapsing down on the couch closing his eyes and letting out a moan. His back wasn't tight anymore but it did throb, maybe even more so as the blood flowed back to his muscles. With his eyes closed, taking deep breaths to fight the pain related nausea coming with the increased pain he started to plot the conversation he was to have with the healer. He had been fine in the morning and his back had started to act right before getting to the office. McGonagalls potion, one he was sure he'd brewed himself for the school supply, had helped and now he was ready to go back to his classroom. Obviously, there was no need for a physical examination. Satisfied with his plan his focus was back to taking calm breaths, his eyes still closed.

"Professor Snape," a hand landed gently on his shoulders and he tensed, opening his eyes, staring at a woman about his age with just as black hair his, though longer, and eyes just the same dark shade. "I'm healer O'Hara."

"Pleasure," Severus said without really meaning it, still tense although the woman had removed his hand.

"I'm sorry I had to touch you without your permission as you don't seem comfortable with it. Only, you were sleeping and didn't seem to wake when I first addressed you."

Healer O'Hara took in the man in front of her. He was sitting slightly leaning towards his left and despite he seemed to have a pale complexion she swore that his white face was nowhere near his natural skin color. Looking at his hands, fist balled squeezing the fabric of his utterly expensive robes she recognized the signs she'd seen at more-than-a-handful of her patients: pain at a level way over acceptable. His chest rise and fell slowly in deep, controlled breaths. He was probably experiencing some nausea from the pain.

McGonagall had called her just an hour ago, saying it was an urgent, asked if she could flo in and warned, too, that the patient could be stubborn. She said he would probably claim that he was fine and insist to leave, not needing a check up.

"Stubborn," she muttered with her back turned to Severus both hands digging in her healer's trunk searching for a vial marked Nx. "This is not stubborn, this is sheer stupidity."

"Obviously…" Severus silky low voice was heard from behind, "this is stupidity. The headmistress is wasting both our time and resources summoning you here administering a potion I could very well have taken myself. Should I need it…" he took a long breath, his knuckles turning even whiter squeezing his robes harder."…which I do not."

"I'm here to examine you and give you treatment accordingly to my findings. The headmistress said you were not to leave until I did so." Healer O'Hara held out the vial to Severus. "This is for the nausea, I don't want you emptying your stomach all over my new Loboutins".


End file.
